


Trust

by Cole2260



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Peter falls asleep on Wade
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	Trust

He isn’t even sure what he’s talking about when it happens. Probably just rambling. Maybe nonsense, the kind he can’t help but to voice, especially around someone he likes because talking drowns out the stuff going on in his head and Peter usually just lets him do it, for which he is grateful. He’s midsentence, swinging his feet back and forth on the ledge of the building and looking ahead, scanning the rooftops they’re across from when a weight settles against him, and then on his shoulder.

Wade freezes for several seconds, words dying in his throat and then he turns his head slowly. “Uh…Spidey?” He questions because the younger man has drifted into him, his head landing on Wade’s shoulder. His mask is off, eyes closed.

“Hm? Why’d you stop talking?” His words are slightly slurred, on the verge of sleep.

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Wade says, looking down, “might go splat.”

But Peter only buries his head more firmly into Wade’s shoulder. “Trust you,” he mumbles.

And Wade is momentarily speechless again. Objectively, he already knows this. Peter lets him guard his back, and sits close to him, and, most importantly, has told him who he really is. It’s still so surprising, though, still kind of humbling.

“Wade?”

“Oh…right.” And he’s off again. He knows even less of what he starts talking about now than he did before but he keeps going, mostly because Peter relaxes again and stays that close.

When Wade lifts his arm to wrap it around Peter’s shoulders and his head moves from Wade’s shoulder to his chest, he wonders if Peter can hear the pounding of his heart.


End file.
